Journey
by RixxiSpooks
Summary: Sequel to 'Taken'. Their family is very abnormal but that doesn't mean the team can't band together to save a missing member on an epic and unforgettable journey through the desert.
1. Bananagarba

**Full Summary: Sequel to 'Taken'. Twelve years from then. Their family is very abnormal but that doesn't mean the team can't band together to save a missing member on an epic and unforgettable journey through the desert fighting perilous obstacles: sweltering heat, dwindling water supplies, holy monsters set on a sacrifice and a brother who will stop at nothing to retrieve the love of his life no matter how many of his siblings he puts in mortal danger.**

**Hey, guys, I'm back! Bet your pleased! I really hope you like this new story. This first chapter introduces the characters, how they've changed and what their personalities are like. Its ridiculously long and I dont know how I wrote so much! Don't expect any of the following chapters to be as lengthy! This was like NINE pages on Word!**

**Anyone see Utopia? Absolutely bloody awesome, up to the bit I saw anyhoo before the recorder went distorted. Damn it!**

"Alright, that's it, detention for all three of you!"

"Um, Dad, sorry to burst your ultra big, multi-coloured bubble, but you can't give us detention. There are only three of us in the _class_."

"Oh….fine, you're grounded," the Doctor stated, pointing a finger at them.

"Right, well technically our home is the TARDIS and as we don't leave it very often considering we're floating through time and space we don't really mind. Now, if you've finished, can we go?" The Doctor scowled at his youngest daughter who gave him a mega watt smile in return, one that could rival one of his own.

"Phoenix," he warned.

"What? It _is _the end of the lesson," Phoenix replied, sweetly.

"Huh?" the Time Lord frowned and looked at his watch, "Ok, I guess you can go. I could've sworn we still had twenty minutes left."

"See ya in a bit, Dad," Ember grinned and the three children leapt off their seats in the control room and dashed out of the door down the corridor.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he actually fell for it!" Ember giggled as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I know, but that's because we have a genius for a brother," Phoenix patted Ray heartily on the back. Ray gave a small smile.

"It was really pretty easy," he said modestly, "All I had to do was fiddle with the hands a bit and rig it so it skipped a certain amount of time."

"Ah, but now we have _free_ time," Ember pointed out.

"Yep, what do you wanna do?" Phoenix asked, looking at her fellow triplets.

"Er…."

"Hey, Mini-T's what you doing?" Alfie appeared from a nearby door.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Alf, we hate that nickname?" Phoenix growled at her older brother.

"Which is exactly the reason I use it, you are mini Time Lords after all," Alfie smirked, running a hand through his dark brown hair, "Now, what did you do to, Dad?"

"What makes you think we did anything to, Dad?" Ember narrowed her eyes.

"I can just tell, sixth sense," Alfie retorted, an amused look playing across his handsome features.

* * *

Alfie had grown a lot over the last twelve years. He was seventeen and good looking. He'd had one regeneration so far, much to Rose's dismay. He was fifteen when he had a Jet Ski accident on a paradise planet the Doctor had taken the family on for a holiday. He had been challenging his father to a race but as they skimmed across the turquoise waters he had lost control and careered into a pontoon. It was a very messy death but it was the moment of truth to see whether he would have the ability to regenerate. Luckily he had. 

His new body was not a lot different to his last one. He still had short brown hair though it was slightly darker than his previous and chestnut brown eyes but this time he was taller. This thoroughly disgruntled the Doctor as his son was now taller than him and more muscular.

* * *

"Pah, whatever," Phoenix blew him off, knowing her brother was just winding them up. She loved him but he could be a real pain in the ass. 

The triplets were now twelve years old and therefore, pre-teenagers. The Doctor and Rose had thought it was hard when Alfie turned teen but it was nothing compared to the triplets.

Phoenix was the worst, with her feisty, sarcastic character and fiery temper. She was the loudest and most outspoken of the triplets. Her flaming red hair was always tied back in a messy ponytail allowing several strands to fall over her forehead. Freckles were scattered over her nose but she didn't have as many as her sister. She was always the mastermind behind all the schemes to get out of chores and schoolwork because she had an incredibly, wacky imagination.

Ember was the eldest of the triplets and therefore should be the most sensible but that wasn't the case. She was almost as bad as her sister but fortunately or unfortunately, depending on the way you looked at it, her temper could smoulder for weeks, cooped up inside her, brewing until she suddenly snapped and there was an eruption of fury. Other than that, she also had auburn locks and plenty of freckles splattered across her face and a cheeky smile that she endlessly used when they were up to mischief.

Ray was the quietest of the three. He was extremely intelligent and had a very quick wit when he wished to use it. He still possessed his unnatural yellow eyes and jet black hair which gave him a very mysterious, unnerving complexion. Whenever he met strangers they got freaked out by the young boy and had to be reassured that he wasn't some weird alien; although he was. His sisters were the only ones unaffected by these qualities as they seemed to have some kind of connection. Even the Doctor and Rose found their son abnormal at times.

He was still as handsome as his brother, having also inherited his father's wild, bouncy hair and impulsive nature. He was also passionate about pretty much everything, especially gadgets and machines. He could manipulate any computer or engine to do what he wanted, which is why he managed to change the Doctor's watch.

"Seriously, what did you do?" Alfie raised his eyebrows, questioningly.

"None of your business," Ember retorted.

"Fine, Ray?" the older boy turned to his brother.

"Why d'you wanna know? Just cos you didn't have to do this damn home tutoring, that Dad insists on us doing, when you were younger," Phoenix interrupted before Ray could answer.

"That's because I much cleverer than you," Alfie tapped his little sister on the head, smirking.

"No your not," Phoenix replied swiftly but she knew it was the truth.

Both the Time Lord boys seemed to have much more intelligence and knowledge than their female siblings. The Doctor didn't know why. It wasn't that Phoenix and Ember weren't bright, they just didn't seem as intellectual as their brothers.

That was why the triplets were being home tutored by the Doctor. He thought it would be more beneficial for them to learn about the stuff they needed to know rather than, in his own words, 'some twaddle at a stupid school'. They were only schooled three days a week; well it was hard to tell the amount of time gone since they were constantly travelling through time, but it was roughly that. It only lasted four hours but the triplets bored easily, especially Ray who seemed to naturally know it before and was only doing it to be with his sisters.

It definitely wasn't like normal school as it was much more advanced and they learnt about machines, science formulas way beyond most humans, how to drive the TARDIS, how to use language to their advantage and history. History was probably the most interesting subject as they got to go on plenty of trips back in time to see exactly what happened. They also learnt about nearly all the aliens in the universe and how they could be identified and defeated. It was sort of a Time Lord in training school.

"Ah but I am, so why don't you skedaddle," Alfie pushed the girl lightly in the small of the back.

"Fine, d'you know where Mum is?" Ember asked.

"Er, with Uncle Jack in the kitchen I think," Alfie answered, ruffling his hair as he thought.

"Ok, come on, Nix," Ember grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her down the corridor, "You coming, Ray?"

"Nah, he's coming with me to play footie aren't you little bro?" the seventeen year old Time Lord looked pointedly at Ray.

"Yep," Ray replied, "See you in a bit, Em."

* * *

The two boys disappeared down the opposite passage towards the control room. As they entered they saw a pair of legs sticking out from under the console. 

"Hey, Dad," Alfie greeted the limbs.

"Hello, oi, Ray, I want a word with you!" the Doctor sat up hastily and cracked his head on the underside of the panel, "OW!" Ray began sidling towards the door, a sheepish expression on his face. "Wait there young man…Time Lord!"

Finally the Doctor's head popped up looking very bedraggled. He was clutching the side with his hand.

"You, have some talking to do."

"About what?" Ray asked innocently.

"You know what. I know neither of the girls is that expert with mechanisms but you are. What the hell did you do to my watch? I can't get the damn thing working!" the Doctor tried to look angry but failed miserably. Even the pointing finger was half hearted. Why was he never any good at telling off his children when he could easily tell an evil, psycho alien what's right and wrong?

"Look, I'll show you," Ray sighed and walked over to his father, "See this?" He pulled off the back.

"Hey! You'll break it!" the Time Lord gaped.

"No, you just pull this thing out, flick that, rewind this bit and turn the knob seventy three degrees. Finally, click this button and voila!" Ray placed the metal back on the watch back and handed it to his father.

"It works! How did you do that?" the Doctor was impressed, "Without a sonic screwdriver?"

"I dunno, I just seemed to know," Ray shrugged, "Now, can I go?"

"Nope, you, sir, are in a bunch of trouble, therefore you are staying here to help me with this stupid panel. I'm having a bit of trouble with the syritis extractor," the Doctor admitted, pulling his youngest son to the console, "See if you can work your magic there. Want the sonic screwdriver?"

"Don't need it," Ray replied confidently.

Ray dived under the console, his black, tufty hair brushing the underside ever so slightly. They heard a muffled grunt and a torrent of swear words issuing from the panel.

"Ray! Watch your language! Where did you learn that?!" Luckily the Doctor didn't notice Alfie looking very guilty.

"Sorry," Ray muttered, "Now, if I can just disconnect this thingamajig and link this wire to that." Ray watched in anticipation as the wire caused several sparks and then there was a whir as it spluttered into life, "Yes, done!"

"What?! It took me hours just to work out what the problem was!" the Doctor's scowl of annoyance was visible as the boy scrambled out of the hole and wiped his dirt streaked hands on his jeans.

"Ah well, can we play football now?"

"Sure, sure, whatever," the Doctor waved them off with one hand whilst scratching the back of his head with the other a look of bewilderment and incredulity creasing on his face, "How?" he mumbled.

* * *

Rose and Jack were sitting in the kitchen talking over a plate of jammy dodgers and a cup of tea. 

"I feel like an old woman," Rose chuckled as she nibbled a biscuit and sipped her drink.

"Well, you are getting on a bit Rose," Jack grinned and received a sharp kick on the shin, "Ow."

"Serves you right, how rude, what happened to the gentlemanly manners you had when we first met, Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Ah, that was just a show, like the rest of me," Jack smirked.

"Pah," Rose shook her head, exasperated, "That seems like so long ago, you were a different man and so was the Doctor."

"I know," Jack grinned, "Literally."

"Shut up."

"Mum!" Phoenix skidded into the kitchen and almost crashed into a chair as her socks slid on the smooth tiles, "Argh!"

"Yes, Phoenix?" Rose raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Ooh, jammy dodgers!" the girl ignored her mum and dived in for a biscuit just as Jack's hand darted out and grabbed her round the wrist, "Hey."

"Ah, ah, ah they are our jammy dodgers," Jack grinned.

"That's not fair," Phoenix glowered but her face perked up when she saw a fruit bowl on the side, "BANANAS!"

"Christ, what _is _it with Time Lords and bananas? Its like you worship them," Rose sighed as her daughter pulled a yellow fruit out and peeled.

"We do not," Phoenix said. Just at that moment Ember appeared through the door, a huge smile on her face.

"Mum…oh…jammy dodgers!"

"No," Jack replied on reflex.

"Bananas!" The girl turned to the bowl and grabbed a banana too.

"Ok, maybe we do, didn't Dad ever tell you back on Gallifrey they had whole temples dedicated to bananas and also a god called Bananagarba that they held festivals and sacrifices for?" Phoenix stated.

"What?"

"Gotta go, see you, Mum, Uncle Jack!" the two girls scurried from the room.

"Hey, wait, what were you gonna ask me? And aren't you supposed to be in lessons?" Rose called.

"And what about the banana temples?" Jack added.

* * *

The girls sprinted down the corridor and into the control room, whistling past a befuddled Doctor as they went. 

"Hey, Dad!" they yelled in unison before tumbling out of the front door to the TARDIS.

"How did you know we'd landed? You could've fallen into the vortex!" the Doctor cried after them but they didn't reply. "What have we raised?" he muttered to himself, "Those three are absolute terrors and way too clever, inventive and confident for their own good."

* * *

Ray looked up at his sisters as they stumbled, giggling and smiling from the TARDIS. He was in the middle of kicking the ball to Hollie and mistimed it completely causing it to rocket into the air and into the sandy dunes that were behind the teenager. 

"What d'you do that for, you dumbass?!" Hollie groaned and set off for the hard slog up the steep, burning dunes to retrieve the ball.

Hollie had grown considerably over the years. Her figure had obviously changed a lot: she was taller, slimmer and shapelier. Her face had lost the baby fat to reveal a well defined, high cheek-boned almost adult look. All her features were pretty much perfect, much like her father, with her sapphire blue eyes that always sparkled with charm, her full lips and wavy dark brown almost black hair that fell, flowing around her shoulders.

Although that hair was swept up right now in an untidy bun allowing the cool breeze that occasionally passed through the desert planet of Saharabi to reach the hot skin. Her cheeks were flushed with the sweltering temperature and she was wondering why she'd agreed to do anything, other than rest and try and get a sun tan, as strenuous and exerting as playing football with two Time Lord Boys that had boundless energy and seemed largely unaffected by the weather. True, they had removed their baggy t-shirts and were in shorts and bare feet so the sun must be reaching them a little bit.

* * *

As she reached the ball, out of breath and sweating badly, she collapsed on the sand and surveyed the scene before her. Phoenix and Ember had just left the TARDIS and the boys were talking to them. Ray, although having completely different hair and eye colour still bore an uncanny resemblance to his fellow triplets as he stood beside them. He also looked like Alfie quite a lot. The same tall toned figure and brown skin tanned by the merciless sun only one a bit shorter. The same face shapes and characteristic traits that Hollie was sure they got from their father. They even had the similar postures as they stood. 

The only difference between the two was that Hollie loved one of them. She had since she was five years old. She was pretty sure he loved her too as he had saved her life. It had scared her half to death when Alfie had had the jet ski accident but when he survived as a completely different boy it broke her heart. She didn't think he was the same. The girl hadn't talked to him in days after the incident but when she finally did, after he had cornered her and asked her what was wrong, she found he was barely different from before - still the same personality, just another body.

It wasn't that she didn't love Ray, she loved him with all her heart, as a brother, who annoyed her no end but she would never hesitate to take care of and protect. Phoenix and Ember too, they were her family, not by blood, but by the bond they shared from living in the TARDIS and sharing so many experiences.

Her family was very strange, she had two fathers, one whom was alien and the other couldn't die and was omni sexual, a mum, who was the most normal out of the bunch and two brothers and two sisters, all of which were half alien and impossibly clever. They lived in a blue box that was bigger on the inside than the out and could travel in time and space. They spent most of their days battling aliens and the rest of the time mucking around playing games and irritating the hell out of each other. What a life! But she loved it and wouldn't change it for the world. Considering twelve years ago she lived in an orphanage and had no one to love or be loved by.

"Hey, Hol, you bringing that ball back or what?" Ray shouted up to her, an impatient look on his face.

"Sure, right after you catch me!" Hollie grinned, leapt to her feet and slid down the other side of the giant dune, feeling the warm orange sand beneath her skin as it churned passed her.

"Hollie!" she heard Ray bellow behind her and knew they were giving chase. She hared up the next dune but just as she reached the top she was met by a rather horrible face which caused her to scream in fright.

The creature she was faced with was vulgar. It was sandy in colour, to match the desert but was covered in ugly green boils, like something out of a plague, several of which had burst and spattered down its wrinkled skin. Long coarse hairs, black in colour, crowned the top of its irregular shaped head and razor sharp jagged teeth lined its jaw, glinting in the bright sunlight. Red almond shaped eyes narrowed dangerously as it caught sight of the human girl.

"Intruder!" it grated.

"Er…hi," Hollie said nervously just as seven more of the sand creatures appeared over the crest of the hill, "I think I better go."

"Intruder!" the first alien cried again, leaping forward and catching Hollie before she could move an inch. Its claws gripped her arm painfully, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did, please let me go!" Hollie tugged at her injured limb.

"Who are you, human?"

"Er…Hollie," Hollie whispered, "Who are you?"

"I am Berlik of the Xaom, secret people of the sand."

"Well you're not doing a very good job of being secret are you?" Hollie said before she could stop herself immediately clamping her hand over her mouth in terror.

"You insult us! You insult our sacred species! You will be sacrificed to cleanse our souls!"

"You have souls?" Hollie looked sceptical for a moment as she took in their appearance and then suddenly realised they were glaring at her with utmost malice, "Uh-oh. Sorry, me and my big mouth."

"You will die."

* * *

Alfie was in the lead of the chase after the ball; he had the longest legs and therefore could cover the most ground. It was still a battle to get up the first dune in the stifling heat. Once they reached the top he put his hands on his knees, drawing in deep, much needed breaths. He had a killer stitch in his side. As he looked up he thought he saw several black shapes on the next dune but when he blinked and looked again they had disappeared. _Must be a mirage_, he thought as it seemed none of his siblings had noticed. 

Hollie seemed to have vanished from sight, he observed, she must be bloody good at running he thought as he saw the next sand hill towering over. It looked like more hard work. He began scaling the dune, the muscles in his legs straining viciously against his skin, standing out lividly on his calves. Ray was beside him followed by the two girls who were panting at the back.

As they slumped over the top of the dune Alfie began to get worried. The terrain from there onwards was mostly flat so therefore he should be able to spot Hollie even if she was miles ahead but he couldn't. The teenage girl was nowhere in sight and he felt his hearts clench painfully at the thought of anything happening to her.

"Where the hell is she?" Ember spluttered as she also scanned the bleak landscape.

"I really don't know," Alfie replied, "But I may have an idea, I think I saw some creatures a few minutes ago, they may have captured her."

"She better not lose the ball, that was mine and if she does I'm blaming you Ray," Phoenix scowled.

"Hey, why me?"

"Cos you hoofed it over here that's why," Phoenix retorted.

"Point taken," Ray raised his hands in defeat.

"I think you're kind of missing _the _point here, guys," Ember interrupted, "Hollie's missing."

"Oh, right, yeah."

"Well, lets go find her," Alfie decided.

"What?" Ember frowned.

"We'll go look for her," Alfie repeated, setting off down the steep hill.

"Hey, hey, wait a moment," Ember grabbed his arm, "Shouldn't we be telling the adults?"

"Why do we need to tell the adults? We're hardly little babies, unless of course, you're too scared."

"But-but…" Ember was desperately trying to be the sensible one now that her brother was being so reckless but failing miserably, "We dunno what to do! What if they have guns? What if they're miles away? We're hardly prepared; we have no water, no food, no weapons!"

"And, doesn't that make it all the more exciting?" Alfie grinned, not realising at that moment how much he resembled his father, "I thought you lot were training to be Time Lords? Well here's your first real adventure, without Dad."

"But…" Ember could think of no more excuses about why this was a stupid idea, not that she wanted to. She could feel here whole being begging to go on this rescue, "Ok, let's go."

The four Time Lord siblings headed down the dune, the fierce sun beating down on their backs and the buzz of an adventure on all their minds.

**Ha ha, I thought I'd just jump right in with the action! What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review, and to keep wth tradition, have some candy floss.**


	2. Perks

**Hey guys, next chapter! Way shorter than the last! Hope you like it! Doctor Who was sooo awesome! I can't believe that Jack...oh...wait I could be spoiling this for some people! But people who know! OMG! I literally gasped! FOB! Eek! And Martha's gone! yay! maybe they'll bring Rose back! oops, that was a spoiler. :0 Please review! I liked the Titanic bit :)**

"Hit me."

"Ow, no, not literally! I mean as in give me a card," the Doctor rubbed his arm and pouted at Rose who grinned evilly at him.

"I know," she replied.

"And anyhoo, we're not actually playing Blackjack, Doc, this is Twenty-One," Jack added.

"I thought it was Pontoon," Rose frowned.

"Same game different names. Actually, I'm not sure if it is the same game…ah well. Now, the thing you say, Doc, is_ twist_, ok?"

"Okey dokey!" the Time Lord gave him a manic grin and yelled, "Twist!"

"And shout," Rose quipped.

"Christ, what is wrong with you two?" Jack raised his eyebrows at the two of them who were now dancing across the control room. Suddenly, as if on queue, the TARDIS struck up the song and it began playing out across the room with the Doctor and Rose singing along – badly. "Give me strength, Lord, save me!"

"Didn't have you down as the religious type, Jack," Rose smiled.

"I'm not, but I'm hoping he'll forgive for my years of bad service and rescue me from this."

"Aw, that's not nice, join in."

"Seriously, what are you on?" Jack asked, "Have you been drinking?"

"Nooo," Rose sighed and slumped down on the chair by the table, the moment passed, "It's just the kids are outside so there is no one to embarrass."

"Yup, so we thought we'd start on you, Jack," the Doctor joined.

"Ergh, I'm leaving you two…loonies here and finding the kids, they're probably more mature," the captain stood up, throwing his hand down on the table as he went and strode over to the doors of the TARDIS. He disappeared outside.

* * *

"Don't you feel so domestic?"

"What?" the Time Lord looked up from where he was gathering up the deck of cards.

"I mean, we have four kids, we tidy up after them, school them, feed them…what happened to a time when we were care free, in love and exploring the universe? Escaping mortal perils and saving planets from destruction?"

"I don't know," the Doctor shrugged, "We're a family now, and family is what I always wanted. Yes, I miss exploring the universe and saving lives. But now I have people to love and now the kids are older we can go back to that life and show them time and space."

"But won't we always be worried, like, about them getting hurt or killed?"

"Well, I worried about you all those years back, still do, but I let you explore the universe and I'm glad I did. We'll do the same this time but it'll be fine. The children are not stupid. They can care for themselves. In fact, Alfie is verging on the age you were when we began travelling. Besides, they're my kin, it's in their blood to travel and explore."

"I know," Rose smiled.

"Now, talking of domestic, when are we gonna eat dinner?"

* * *

Jack scanned the sand dunes outside the TARDIS. Where had the Doctor said they were again? Oh yeah, Saharabi, the desert planet. Geez, it's hot out here.

The man shielded his eyes from the glaring sun but still couldn't spot the children in any of the surrounding area. That was weird. They'd been told often enough not to wander off without telling the adults first. Maybe they were just over the dune.

Scaling the mound in the fierce heat was strenuous work and Jack was tempted to collapse at the top but was stopped because the sand was just as boiling as the suffocating air. Instead he placed his hands on his knees and panted heavily. Looking up he still saw nothing except a blank landscape dotted with various sizes of dune. Where the hell were the kids?

Worry began climbing in the pit of his stomach, growing in size and seizing his whole body. Where was his daughter? Where were his friend's children? The man turned and slid back down the dune before cannoning into the TARDIS doors and bowling the Doctor over as he shot in, knocking the Time Lord flying.

"Hey, watch it!" the Doctor yelped, rubbing his elbow from where he cracked it on the console.

"Sorry, but…" Jack wheezed eyes wide, "The kids…they've…gone."

"What?!" Rose just caught the end of the exchange and she gasped, hand covering her mouth.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor became serious, his dark eyes burning into Jack, a huge contrast to his happy persona earlier.

"Ninety nine point nine percent positive," Jack replied, his concern seeping into his voice giving it a panicked edge.

"Ok, well, there is always that zero point oneth…wait is that even a word…of a chance that they've just gone a little too far and are heading back now," the Doctor clicked his tongue.

"Yes, but…Doctor," Rose started, "What if it's like before…with the Daleks?"

"Could be, though most likely it isn't them but there are still thousands of enemies of the Time Lords so…yeah…it's a possibility," the Time Lord gabbled before leaning on the console and running a hand through his hair, "Ooh, how do they do it?" He sighed.

"Do what?"

"Wander randomly off or get captured?"

"Well, its one of the perks of being a Time Lord I guess," Jack retorted, "Now let's get moving."

* * *

Alfie was burning. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face and off the tip of his nose. The unyielding sun pounded down on his bare back and his throat was parched with thirst. He wished he'd thought this rescue mission through more thoroughly.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see his brother breathing heavily in the heat of the midday. His dark locks were plastered to his scalp with perspiration and his face was red with exertion.

Phoenix and Ember weren't doing any better, their fairer complexion making the intensity of the sun's rays even worse causing angry red burns on their faces and shoulders.

"I think, I am gonna shrivel up and die or be roasted alive like a chicken," Phoenix gasped, "Though I'm not sure which I'd rather."

"Come on, Nix, its not that bad," Alfie said to which he received a raised eyebrow, "Ok, it is pretty bad but we've come this far." The teenager gestured to the great expanse of flat plain they'd covered. "It'd be stupid to stop now."

"Oh yeah, so its better we all end up dead rather than waste the amount we've travelled on this dumb mission already, right?" Ember answered sarcastically.

"Yes…yes, that is about the gist of it," Alfie replied and carried on walking.

"Alfie, this is seriously stupid! You're trying to be all heroic to save Hollie, I know, but it won't work. You're not Dad, you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we're not full Time Lords; we're not as clever as him and not as experienced. You won't be able to save Hollie, not until you've matured."

"For your information, Ember, I saved Hollie's life at the age of five so I think I am ready," Alfie scowled at his sibling. He knew she was telling the truth but he was too angry to face it.

"So…?"

"Hey, hey, you two! Cool it! Its way too hot to argue! We need to concentrate on finding somewhere to stop," Ray cut in, standing between his two older siblings who were glaring daggers at each other.

"Stop? No, we're not stopping," Alfie turned on his brother.

"Alfie, its midday on a desert planet, when the suns highest in the sky. You know we have to stop. It'll be better to travel at night," Ray placed a hand on his brother's high shoulder feeling the scorching skin beneath.

"Ok, we'll stop, wait till this evening and then move on, right?"

"Ok," the three other Time Lords nodded in unison.

**Bum, I just realised! No more Doctor Who until Christmas! NOOOOOOOOOO! Please review and have a...waffle with syrup!**


	3. Piplets

**Whoop! The Doctor's gonna have two companions in the next series and he's staying to at least the end! Yay! Apparently David Tennant loves cake. D'you think we could bribe him? Anyhoo, please review!**

There was no shade.

Ray slumped down on the piping sand, his breath coming in short rasps. It was so hot! He didn't think he'd ever been so hot in his life. He was desperate for a drink of water to quench his thirst but they had run out a while back. His shorts were sticking to his thighs making him very uncomfortable and itchy. Trails of sweat trickled down his chest and he didn't like to imagine how bad he smelt.

They'd been looking for shade the last hour and still found nothing. There was no foliage in the desert so nothing to shelter under as the sun beat down. For the briefest of moments there would be a tiny bit of shade at the base of the dunes before it disappeared seconds later.

All the young boy wanted to do was curl up and die. His head was throbbing with dehydration despite the fact Time Lords could go a very long time without water. Ray's back was burning and red raw from the sun. He wished now that he'd worn a t-shirt.

He spared a quick glance at his siblings who were fairing no better. Their heads hung low and shoulders drooping. Phoenix especially looked bad. She was swaying slightly as she walked and Ray was suddenly struck by the feeling she was about to fall. He dove side wards, catching his sister's limp body before she hit the floor. She had fainted.

"Is…she…ok?" Alfie panted, jumping in to help Ray as he lowered Phoenix to the floor.

"I think its heat stroke," Ray replied, checking his sister's vitals, "She's fine, she just needs shade and water. Two things we don't have." His mouth was set in a grim line.

"Will she wake up?" Ember appeared at her younger brother's side, looking anxious.

"I don't know, like I said, she needs two things we don't have," the boy looked worried.

"Ok, well, we can carry her back to the TARDIS and get help there," Ember declared, moving in to take some of her triplet's weight.

"No way, we aren't going back," Alfie shook his head, "We have to find Hollie."

"What? You would risk Phoenix's life not to mention ours just to save your _girlfriend_?!" Ember spat the last word out viciously.

"We can regenerate! She can't!"

"So, that's no reason to waste a life! Dad always says that there is no point in using a regeneration over something that's not worth it and this isn't even your life to decide over! You've already used one of your lives before you even reached a hundred!"

"You're saying Hollie's not worth this?" Alfie yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously, scaring his siblings for a moment, "She's part of the family just as much as you or I, just not by blood! She would risk her life to help you so why can't you do the same for her?" The teenager stormed off across the sand, kicking up granules as he went.

Just as he took one step though there was a sudden crack and the ground fell away. The boy didn't even time to register it and cry out before he'd disappeared from sight completely.

"Alfie!" Ember yelled her face a picture of shock before her and her brother darted over to the gap in the sand.

They couldn't make out much in the gloom but the young girl still yelled, desperate for a reply, hoping she hadn't lost her elder brother forever.

"Em, move," Ray shoved her to the side to get a better look, ignoring the racking sobs issuing from her mouth. This was no time for tears. He needed to find out what the hell had happened to Alfie. Peering down the hole he still could see nothing. "I need to test how deep it is." He muttered to himself.

Spinning on the spot he glanced around him and spotted a small stone. That's random but useful he thought. Grabbing the rough object and dropping it down the hole. He waited in anticipation for the sound of it hitting the bottom. There was a loud chink suddenly. So it wasn't that deep.

"I'm going down," Ray announced.

"Wh-what?!" Ember gaped, "No way! It's too dangerous. I'm not losing both my brothers down that hole."

"Ember, I'll be fine, it's not deep."

"Ray, don't you dare…" Ember trailed off as her brother dropped into the darkness, "RAY!" She stared down the hole but couldn't see anything. "Damn brothers." The girl was just about to jump into the gap when she suddenly remembered Phoenix. Turning on her heel she hurried over to her sister. "Sorry, you don't really have much choice in this, Nix."

Dragging her sister over to the place where her brothers had disappeared, the Time Lord girl took a deep breath and slithered into the hole, holding onto her sibling tightly.

* * *

When Alfie hit the floor he tumbled to one side and did a James Bond-style roll before returning to his feet. Sand had fallen on his head and coated his hair. He raised a hand and tried in vain to brush it off. The Time Lord coughed as he inhaled some dust and looked around him. He was in a corridor. That was weird. A corridor under a desert?

He was about to start walking down the passage, maybe Hollie was down here, when there was a yell and something landed beside him, crumpling on the floor.

"Ow," came a mumble, "It was deeper than I thought."

"Ray?"

"Yep, that's me, and geez isn't it cool down here?" the boy stood up, brushing himself down and inspecting his torso for any bumps or scrapes.

"I know," Alfie nodded, enjoying being out of the scorching desert seat, "Where are the girls?"

"They're…" Ray began but suddenly two more objects fell from the ceiling and plopped down beside him. Ember stood moments later but Phoenix was still unconscious, "Here." He finished, jaw slack.

"Ok, well, wherever the hell we are it must have been built by someone and therefore hopefully they have water for Phoenix," Alfie declared, "Let's go explore."

Before he could move an inch though something grabbed him from behind and he let out a strangled yelp of surprise.

"Shh," a low, husky voice whispered in his ear, "We don't want to be discovered."

"What?" Ray stepped forward and looked at the creature that had a hold on his brother.

It was tall, long limbed and almost human except it had pure black eyes that looked like pieces of coal contrasting to its straw coloured skin that he guessed was for camouflage. One other slightly unnerving thing was that it had no mouth, just slits on the side of its throat, sort of like gills which was where the voice seemed to be originating from.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Damn, I wish I'd paid more attention in _Alien Identification _class," Ember muttered softly to herself as she eyed the alien warily.

"There is no time for that, we have to be quick, we are too close to the surface," it replied hurriedly, "Follow me."

Alfie found the creature had released him and he made to follow it but Ray grabbed his arm.

"How do we know we can trust it?"

"We don't, but it hasn't killed us yet, has it?" he asked, "And what choice do we have? Maybe they have stuff to help, Nix." Ray nodded mutely, turning to pick his sister off the floor, "Here, let me."

Alfie removed the burden from his brother and slung the unmoving form of Phoenix over his shoulder. She barely weighed anything and felt way too hot but he was comforted by feeling her heart beat steadily in her chest.

* * *

They trailed the alien down several twisting corridors and passages getting deeper underground and Ember thought even if she wanted to escape she could never remember the way out. Flickering torches illuminated the walk ways and Ray could make out strange symbols on the wall that even with his huge, knowledgeable Time Lord brain he could not translate.

Eventually the reached some kind of massive cavern stretching at least a mile into the distance and stopped. The creature flung his arms wide and said, "Welcome to Infradious, hidden city of the Piplet people, sworn enemies of the Xaom."

"Ok, so…who exactly are _you_?" Ray asked, directing his question at their guide.

"And what have you done with Hollie?" Alfie added, his chocolate brown eyes hardening suspiciously.

"Hollie? I know of no Hollie. We take no prisoners except Xaom. We welcome any foreigners to this land with open arms. That is where we and the Xaom differ mostly. They torture and sacrifice any intruders on their land," the creature replied.

"Ok, so I'm guessing Hollie is with the….what did you say…Oxam?" Alfie frowned.

"No, Xaom," the alien corrected, "Oh, I am so sorry, how rude could I be, to answer your question, human, I am named Aoz."

"Aoz," Ray rolled the sound of the word on his tongue then grinned, "That's an awesome name!"

"Sorry, I am not familiar with the word 'awesome' as you put it but I am glad you like it, I was named after my grandfather," Aoz's eyes sparkled with kindness. Ray guessed that if he'd had lips he would've smiled.

"It means fantastic," Ray said, "Now, we were wondering, could you help our sister? She has heat stroke or something."

"Of course," Aoz nodded, "I'm not surprised she is ill. What were you doing above surface with no provisions? You always have to be prepared in the desert."

"Yeah, we…" Alfie started but received a glare from his sister, "_I _didn't think of that, I was too busy going after our friend. We think she has been kidnapped by the Xaom. D'you think you could take us to wherever they live?"

"The Piplet's and Xaom's have been feuding for thousands of years, ever since the beginning of Saharabi," Aoz announced, "There have been many battles and wars and so many on each side have lost lives."

"Yes, but d'you know where they are?"

"Not really, they move a lot, unlike us," their new alien friend said, "They know where we are but we defend our city well and they can't get in as we are so deep down and they need warmth but they can reach nearer the surface which is why we had to be quiet. They live on the surface whereas we live below."

"I can see that," Alfie said sarcastically but Aoz didn't seem to notice, "But have you any idea where they are?"

"No, sorry."

"Ok, we'll find them ourselves then. How do we get out of here?"

"You are not going anywhere. Your sibling is ill and you all need rest and water. Then you may go but only with a guide and provisions."

"But…"

"No, follow me; we will go to the leader of the Piplets, Likan."

* * *

The Doctor knew he was on a fruitless search. The kids could've gone miles in this amount of time. The TARDIS couldn't track them for some absurd reason. That either meant they'd left the planet, which was unlikely, or they were underground which was just as unlikely. Strange.

He headed back inside the TARDIS and groaned as he slumped in the captain's chair, head in hands.

"Any sign?" Jack looked up from where he was fiddling with a knob on the TARDIS.

"Nope, not a sausage."

"Great, so…what we gonna do if the TARDIS can't find them?"

"I don't know," the Doctor replied after a pause.

"You don't know?" Rose squeaked, "Doctor, our children are missing, you have to have some idea of where to find them."

"No, sorry, the only way I can think of is to track them."

"Oh, well that's just swell," Jack sighed, "What I don't get is why they wondered so far off in the first place. I mean they must have a reason, a purpose, otherwise why go so far?"

"I don't know," the Doctor answered feeling helpless. He seemed to be a lot of 'I don't know' -ing at the moment.

"Damn," Jack cursed, "Well, we best get out there then. First things first though, provisions…oh crap, they didn't take anything with them did they?"

"No, no water, food or shelter. They're out there in a sweltering desert in shorts and t-shirt. How could Alfie be so stupid? He's the oldest! He should've known better!" Rose was close to tears.

"Rose, they'll be fine. Alfie may have been stupid in letting them go but he's with them so he'll look after them," the Time Lord put a comforting arm around Rose.

"Let's go tracking," Jack had appeared suddenly with three backpacks as if out of thin air.

"Where'd they come from?" the Doctor frowned.

"They came out of thin air," Jack shrugged.

"I bet it was the TARDIS, thanks old girl!" the Time Lord seemed to be back to his energetic self instead of despondent, "Moving out!" He leapt towards the door. "We're going on a bear hunt, we're gonna catch a bear…well actually some kids but…" The Doctor continued singing happily. "Wait a mo; does anyone actually know how to track?"

He received a shrug from both his companions. "Neither do I but we can learn can't we?" He jumped out the TARDIS doors with a wave of his hands, "See you a bit old girl! If we're not back in a few days call the police!" With a bark of a laugh he disappeared.

_I'm not old. _The TARDIS muttered for Jack and Rose's ears only and they sniggered before departing.

"Course you're not, girl, I'm betting you're younger than the Doctor anyway and I had children with him." Rose reassured her.

**Whoop! I just realise Piplets sound like Piglets. Lol! Yay! I love the bear hunt song! Anyone else heard it or is it just me being weird? Please review and have a tiffin! **


End file.
